It Was Meant To Be
by Grouchy996
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in college and this is their story. No Elena stuff. I promise HEA.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

The class was English 101. It was my first semester at WSU Vancouver. I had worked extremely hard to get this far in my life. All throughout high school I had my nose tucked away in a book trying to escape reality. I don't come from a horrible background but my family dynamic left much to be desired. I grew up with my step-father because my mother didn't want to settle down and live in a white picket fence neighborhood while attending weekly PTA meetings. I can't say that I blame her and she did the right thing by giving up her parental rights to my step-father Ray when I was 6 and I haven't seen her since.

My step-father Ray has been amazing, he has helped shape me into the person I am today. It is because of him that I am pursuing my dream of working in publishing and editing books. He started out in the military and once he was discharged after serving 3 tours, he met my mother, fell in love, and started his own company. He is a simple man of few words, which is why he does so well in the business world. He owns his own shipping company and he partners with businesses all around the world to help get everything from steel to food to less developed countries. In his spare time though, that is when he really pursues his passion. As much as helping people is a dream for him, he loves to work in his shop in our backyard, facing the Sound in Bellevue, making furniture to donate to the less fortunate.

Class starts in 5 minutes and I am already seated, syllabus printed and placed in front of me with a pen ready to go. I have never been this excited. I mean I am also scared to start this journey but at least I am not doing it alone, my best friend Katherine "Kate" Kavanaugh is also attending WSU with me. We have been friends ever since the first day of kindergarten when some boys were making fun of my pigtails and Kate stepped in to intervene by shoving them into the sandpit. After that day we have been inseparable. We have been together through everything, from my mother leaving to all of her break-ups with previous boyfriends all throughout high school. When it was time to decide on where to go for college it was never a question that we were going to follow each other, we were both accepted into other colleges out of state but we both liked the idea of being able to venture home to see our parents on the weekends, so that is why we chose WSU Vancouver. We are also extremely fortunate to be dorm mates in the only co-ed dorm. I wanted to be in an only girl dorm but Kate said that living in the co-ed dorm was a part of the college experience and Kate was usually right in the end.

As I have been sitting waiting for class to start, others have started to trickle in. The class is almost full, probably won't be like this by mid-semester but at least everyone is showing an initiative in the beginning of the semester.

The class is almost full except for a few seats, one which happens to be right next to me. I see the professor come in with his bag and handful of papers, following him is a man that has made time stop. I can't blink and my breathing has momentarily stopped.

Following behind the professor is a tall, fully toned Greek God, with curly copper hair and the most perfect grey eyes I have ever seen.

The professor goes to introduce himself as Professor Roach and introduces the Greek God next to him as Christian Grey, the class T.A.

Professor Roach informs us that in order for Mr. Grey to be most helpful to us as the semester goes on, he will be attending every class and sitting in with us, taking the same notes and everything.

Being as the only available seat at this point is next to me, that is where Christian begins walking towards and I hope I don't pass out from lack of oxygen to my head from me not breathing.

CPOV

I'm excited, I am now in my second year at WSU Vancouver and my English Professor from my freshman year has asked me if I could help him out and T.A. for his English 101 class. I am attending WSU to pursue my degree in business and only took the class because it was required by the university. I am really only in college because my parents told me that I can have access to my trust so long as I get a degree. I need access to my trust because I plan on starting a business buying failing companies, fixing them up, then selling them off for more than I bought them for. I have know that this is what I want to do with my life since freshman year of high school.

After accepting to help Mr. Roach by becoming his T.A. I now find myself walking into a class of about 50 freshman, all of them looking extremely nervous. I remember my first class, I like to believe that I didn't look the way they do now but in all reality I probably did.

Following behind Mr. Roach, as I step through the door I get a sensation run up the back of my neck. I don't know what is happening, I have never felt like this before, it's not a feeling I know but I don't hate it either. I quickly scan the class as Mr. Roach introduces me trying to find the source of this feeling. It isn't until I notice an Angel amongst the sea of faces.

Sitting there, with all of her stuff perfectly laid out is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she has long mahogany hair that is loosely curled at the ends, perfectly pink lips, rosy cheeks and giant ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in if I stare too long.

I am struck out of thoughts after Mr. Roach explains to the class that I am going to be sitting amongst them so that I learn, or re-learn, everything that they are to better help them for the semester. I am looking out and the only seat I see that is not taken is right next to the beautiful Angel, I thank my lucky stars because I just know that this was meant to be.

**AN: **A little intro about myself, I have been reading stories on FF for some time now and I am at a point where I figured I should start contributing. This is my first story I have EVER written. Let me know if you think it has potential. I plan to make this a long story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I need to focus, sitting here next to this Angel I can't help but steal glances towards her as does she and every once in a while, we make eye contact but she quickly looks away and bites her lip while her cheeks become this beautiful rosy pink all over. She's clearly scared and embarrassed but honestly she has no reason to be, she is simply perfect.

After a whole hour and 15 minutes Mr. Roach dismisses the class for the day telling everyone that we will meet again on Wednesday. I quickly notice that the Angel is shoveling her stuff into her backpack.

I stand next to her ready to introduce myself to her but I am interrupted by Mr. Roach before I have a chance to say anything.

"Hey Christian, can you come up here for a second, I have some papers for you."

By the time I look back at the Angel she is out the door and I have no other choice but to talk to Mr. Roach.

"Yeah Mr. Roach?"

"Here is the class roster, I figured you might need it" He says while handing me a packet full of names.

"Thanks, I'll see you Wednesday." I say while heading towards the door at a pace far too fast for a normal classroom setting, I just hope that the beauty didn't get too far.

I make my way out of the class room, then down the hallway and I am finally pushing the doors open to outside when I see her, she is against the wall with all of her stuff from her bag scattered on the ground.

"Need any help with that?" I say while walking towards her.

"N-n-no, it's okay, I got it." She says in a soft tone while a paper flies in my direction. I quickly snatch the paper from the air and make my way over to her and kneel down to help her load her bag with all of her stuff.

"It seems as though the zipper is broken" I say to her.

"Yea, I have been holding out on buying a new bag, I thought I had at least one more year with this bag." She say and slowly brings her head up and again I am lost in her eyes.

"Hi, I-I'm Chr-Christian" I manage to say while extending my hand out to her.

"I-I-I'm Ana, at least that is what everyone calls me." She says while softly grabbing my hand, and in that moment I feel a surge of electricity run through me starting from my hand that is clasping hers.

We both don't say anything, we are just standing there with our hands connected staring into one another eyes. It isn't until she goes to pull away that we are both broken from our focus.

APOV

All through class I kept seeing Christian looking towards me and I couldn't help but look back at him. I have never felt like this before. Its a feeling that I can't describe. My whole body is on edge and I feel a flutter in my stomach.

Once class is over I scramble to get all my stuff into my bag, I have to get out of Christian's proximity. His presence is confusing me and making me feel things I never have before.

I hear Christian being called up by Professor Roach and I take that as my queue to quickly leave, unfortunately I only make it down the hallway and outside before my bag falls to the ground and all of my stuff scatters around me. I knew I should have gotten a new backpack for college, it's not like I am struggling for money, I just don't see the reason to buy a new bag when this one still works fine, or was working fine.

I kneel down and try to capture all of my papers when I hear the door open and I get that feeling in my stomach again. Before I have a change to look I hear a deep voice ask if I need any help. I quickly tell him no but of course he doesn't listen and begins helping me. It isn't until he introduces himself that I look up and see Christian.

My heart is beating so fast I am afraid I might die right here in this moment. I go to introduce myself and shake his hand. The moment our hands touch I get a feeling that goes straight to my heart. I have never had a boyfriend before, in all actuality I don't have a lot of history of interactions with men at all. I mean I attend my fathers black tie events and I have had classes and hung out in a group with guys but this one-on-one moment I am sharing with Christian is something I have never had before.

After what feels like an eternity of standing there with our hand connected I go to pull away and I feel a pang in my heart from the loss of contact.

"I should probably go.." I say while standing there with all of my books in my arms, seeing at how now my backpack is completely useless.

"Please, let me help you, you can't possibly expect me to let you walk wherever you are going with your arms full of books."

"Okay.. um sure… that would be great actually, I really appreciate it."

"Where are we headed?"

"My dorm, I live in East Hall"

"Wait, seriously, that is where live too!" He says with an exciting tone.

"What floor are you on?" He quickly asks.

"Uh… the third floor, on the side facing the quad"

"Well, Miss Ana it seems me and you are going to be neighbors for foreseeable future" He says with a smirk across his face.

I almost drop all the stuff in my arms after seeing that look on his face. He can't possible be real, and how is it that he is also my neighbor?

**AN: **Thank you everyone for the positive feedback, I hope you enjoy and hopefully I will be updating soon!


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into. Here I am walking to my dorm with God's most perfect creation, who just happens to live in the same dorm as me!

"So Ana, tell me about yourself" he asks while we are walking through the quad, taking me away from my thoughts

"Um, there isn't really much to tell."

"That can't possibly be true"

"Okay, well I am from Bellevue, where I lived with my dad. I went to Bellevue Prep, got accepted here and now here I am"

After I speak there is silence, did I say something wrong, I look over and he looks deep in thought, like he is trying to figure something out.

"You are telling me that you went to Bellevue Prep?" he finally says

"Uh, yeah, I just graduated this past spring"

Again silence, by the expression on his face I can't tell if he is mad or stumped.

"Ana, I went to Bellevue Prep as well, I graduated the year before you, why can't I recall ever seeing you?"

"I am more of a wallflower, I didn't join in the typical high school stuff, I prefer to spend my time reading." I say as we make our way through the revolving door to our dorm building.

"Hmm"

"What is it?" I ask as he presses the button to our floor once we step into the elevator

"Nothing really, it's just… are you going to be a wallflower now that you are in college?" he says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I take a second to answer because he has this look in his eyes, almost like he is longing for me to answer his question correctly. I mean do I want to be the same girl from high school or do I want to branch out away from my quiet lifestyle? Maybe now is the time in my life to finally take a chance. I have played it safe me entire life because I had to. With it just being my dad and I, I wanted to make it easy on him because he was a single parent trying to provide for us. But now that I am here at WSU, maybe I need to explore out of my comfort zone. Oh God, Kate is going to love this, she has been trying for years to get me to break out of my comfort zone. With that though I let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about your question and maybe it's time for me to try something new."

CPOV

After she told me that she grew up in Bellevue and went to the same high school as me, I started wracking my brain trying to remember if I have ever seen her before, surely if I have I would have remembered her. She is not the kind of girl you could easily forget.

She told me that she was a wallflower and that is probably why I have never seen her before. I was kind of popular back then; Homecoming King, Prom King, starting Quarterback and state champion Sprinter for track. I mean I was popular and extremely athletic but I wasn't one of those douchebags that walked around thinking I was better than everyone. My mother instilled in me the value of manners and respect and I knew better than to disobey her. But even with being popular I was sure that I knew everyone that went to Bellevue Prep.

After her telling me she that it may be time for her to try something new, I had an idea.

"You know, there's a party tonight, you could accompany me. I can show you around, introduce you to people, help you see that you don't have to be a wallflower here." I say with a smirk

"Well, uh, I have to read this book before wednesday, and seeing as how I have a full day tomorrow, I only have tonight to read and get it done."

"You know I happen to be the T.A. for that class and if you agree to be my date for the party tonight then I will spend time after the party telling you all about the book you won't even need to read it."

Immediately her blush covers her entire face and down her neck.

"D-d-date?" she squeaks out

"Yes, A date. I would like very much to take you as my date tonight." I say with a proud smile

"But, uh, I hardly know you"

Okay, I can see this from her point of view. My brother's fraternity is the one throwing the party so I know it is going to be a controlled environment but I understand not wanting to go with a complete stranger.

"Okay, I get it, what if I tell you that you can bring a friend, that way at any point if you don't feel safe you won't be surrounded by only strangers?" Please say yes, I don't care if she brings a friend, I just want to spend more time with her and I would never want her to feel unsafe.

She takes a minute to think about my proposal, then, I finally see the most adorable smile spread across her face.

"Okay, I will go with you, but you have to help me with this book afterwards."

"Deal" I say while extending my hand for her to shake. With that gesture she giggles again and I can't get enough of that sound.

Before we know it we are infront of our dorms, which just happen to be literally right next to each other. Oh, this is going to be a great semester.

**A/N: I know this is short and I have already begun on the next chapter. Expect chapter to come more quickly now that I took a few days to figure out where I want to go with this story. Also, you all are extremely nice with your reviews and I greatly appreciate that. So thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

After I make my way into my door I don't even have a second to think about what just happened before Kate comes barreling towards me starting her line of questioning.

"ANA! Who was that out there, you were talking to him for quite a bit, is he hot? Where did you meet him?"

"Kate"

"I mean if he is hot do you think he knows someone for me?" she continues.

"Kate" she ignores me and continues thinking out loud.

"Ana I didn't even know you were ready to date, this is going to be so good for you" she continues on while pacing the small room.

"KATE!" that finally made her stop and look towards me. "Kate, I am not dating anyone right now, that guy out there was our neighbor and I hardly know anything about him. He is the T.A. for my English class." I say then begin walking to my bed. "Although he did invite us to a party tonight and asked me to be his date and to bring a friend, so if you calm down I might ask you to come with." Her jaw has just dropped, I guess that finally shut her up.

"So does your silence mean yes or not?" I ask with a smirk.

"YES!" she lets out with a little too much volume. "I just didn't think you would be ready to enter the dating scene so soon." she says.

"Kate, it's not like I am going to have sex or marry the guy tonight. You are always telling me to get out of my comfort zone so when he asked I went for it." I say while jumping up onto my bed.

"Awe, Annie I'm so proud of you" she says with the biggest smile.

"Kateee, can you not use my nickname from elementary school, and stop sounding like my dad" I plead with a smile on my face.

"Nope, sorry Annie" she says while bopping me on the nose and walking to her closet.

"So what kind of party is it? And what is this guys name anyways?" she says while sifting through her closet, occasionally grabbing something and putting it up to her body.

"Oh, um, I don't actually know what kind of part it is. Christian didn't mention that."

"Oooh, Christian. Does Christian happen to have a last name?" she says while raising her eyebrows at me.

"Grey I think, he actually graduated from Bellevue Prep a year before us" I say while remembering what he had told me.

Silence.

Kate isn't moving.

If anyone would know who we went to school with, it would be Kate, she was easily the most popular girl in our school. She was Cheer captain and was always out at parties, trying to get me to go but that was most definitely not my scene.

"Grey, as in Christian Grey of the Grey family? ANNAAA, this is huge, Christian Grey is gorgeous and so giving and- OH MY GOD, ANA YOU HAVE A DATE WITH CHRISTIAN GREY!" she screams at me.

"I mean it's just a party right, and he probably goes on a lot of dates" I ramble on.

"ANA!" Kate shouts, she is being extremely loud today.

"Ana, Christian has never been known to date, he's never even gone out on a date with a girl. I always had a small inkling he was gay, because there is no way you could be that perfect and be straight, but you have managed to do what so many have tried- Ana, you have a date with Christian Grey." she says proudly.

"So did he happen to say when he was coming to pick us up for this party?" she asks while returning to look through her closet.

"Oh, um he didn't but I don't think it will be an issue, he's our neighbor so he will probably just knock and it will only take me 5 minutes to get ready."

"ANA!" she screams AGAIN. "we need more than 5 minutes to get ready. You know I love you and I love your simplistic style, but honey you need to make a statement at that party. Look, it is already 3 in the afternoon and I know that most of the good parties don't start till 8 but seeing as this is a first day of school party, I imagine it will start closer to 4 or 5 and if that's the case then we don't have very much time!" she says while looking stressed and racing around our tiny room.

I can't help but giggle at her getting so worked up, but inside I am stressing out. Maybe this is all too much for me for my first day.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I already had half of it typed up and it was easier to finish it and post it. I am back and already onto typing the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

After Ana makes her way into her dorm I head into mine which happens to be literally right next to hers, what a wonderful coincidence. I make my way into my dorm and flop onto my bed, it's only 3 in the afternoon and the party won't kickoff till 4 and everyone knows you don't show up first to a party, but since Elliot's frat is hosting, I might try to get there closer to 4.

My roommate, Mike, is already sitting at his desk working on homework but looks up when I flop on my bed.

"Hey man, whats up, how was your first day being a T.A.? You know you are the only undergrad that was given that opportunity." He says with a little jealousy in his voice.

"I went well, you know I didn't have a choice on the matter. Mr. Roach approached me last minute because his grad student dropped out. I only took it to help him out." I say trying to plead my case.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry dude. I just could have really used that experience for my resume." he says defeated.

The room goes silent. I don't know what to say, Mr. Roach emailed me literally a week before the semester started begging for my help. Last year, when I took his class we grew a great friendship. I was always handing in my papers a week early with little to no errors with a cocky smirk on my face and Roach loved it. As I sat across from him after handing in my papers, he would have a serious face sitting there reading them with his red sharpie and start marking up my papers and when he would hand it back to me the only marks on it were little notes on the top commenting on the weather or who was playing that weekend. After I would read the note and skim for any errors he might have pointed out, we would both just start laughing. It soon became our weekly thing and from that I have gained a close relationship with one of the most prestigious professors at the university.

Once my roommate and great friend, Mike, found out he was pissed. He has always been extremely studious and has plans to work for NASA someday. We dont' look like we would ever be friends, given how I am toned, tall and always hanging out with people, he is tall and lanky, and always in our room doing his homework or reading about the latest technological development. But even with our complete different personalities, we just clicked during move-in day during our freshman year last year and since then we have become great friends. I still can't get him to go out and party but nonetheless we are still close.

As we are just sitting in the quiet room, we can hear screaming through the wall my bed is up against. The same wall I share with Miss Ana.

"Fuck, of course we are going to have loud, screaming neighbors this year." Mike says angrily while turning back to his work.

I can't help but chuckle at how easily irritated he is. I then scoot closer the the wall to try to hear a little of what Ana and her roommate could possibly be screaming about.

"OH MY GOD, ANA YOU HAVE A DATE WITH CHRISTIAN GREY!" I manage to hear through the surprisingly thick wall.

After hearing that I smirk. I have never been one to date or even go one dates, no girl has ever caught my attention. I mean, I have seen some beautiful women in my days and hang out with females often at parties but I had never had the desire to take them home or ask to see them in a more intimate setting, that is until I met Ana earlier today. She is unlike anyone I have ever met. She is petite and fit, with long mahogany hair that flows down her back, she has this perfectly pale skin that pinks up when she gets nervous and big pouty lips. What really draws me in is her big ocean blue eyes. I could stare into them all day if she would let me.

I lean back towards the wall hoping to hear more of the girls conversation but unfortunately I can't. So I just lay in my bed when suddenly I remembered that Roach had given me a packet on the student in his class. I go to reach into my bag and pull out the surprisingly thick packet. I thought Roach said it just has the students names. As I begin flipping through, I notice that along with the students names, their whole university application is included, along with their admissions essay. I keep flipping until I find Ana. When I get to the 'S' section I see that there is a Steele, Anastasia. That must be her. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.

But then something clicks in my mind, Steele. As in Steele Inc. I wonder if her father is Ray Steele. He is such a powerful man and is actually one of my role models.

I then begin to flip through her file, of course she had a perfect GPA, I would expect nothing less. Glowing recommendations from all of the powerful people at Bellevue Prep, she spent several summers overseas volunteering with various charities her father supports. Wow, is there anything she can't do? If her application is this padded, why is here at WSU and not Harvard or Yale?

I finally get to her essay and the prompt was 'How have you made an impact on the world?'

Her essay is flawless, she goes into telling about how she doesn't believe she has made an impact, not yet at least. She writes about how one summer, while was in a small African village to bring food and supplies to the locals, she was sitting on the porch of a local family that let her and the other volunteers board there for the time, she was reading _Tess of the D'Urbervilles _when suddenly a local teenage girl sat beside her asking her if she could read to her. Ana did more than that, she ended up teaching the girl how to read and gave her the book as a parting gift.

I'm speechless, not only is this girl beautiful but she is also so giving to others.

By the time I finished reading the packet I notice the time is already 3:50, the party is just a short 3 minute walk from here. I get up, throw on a pair of khaki pants, a clean polo and head out the door ready to knock on Miss Anastasia's door. I have never been this nervous to talk to a girl before...


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

Here I stand looking at myself in the mirror, Kate has managed to make me look amazing. I typically wear a pair of skinny jeans with a simple t-shirt and my slip on vans. I wear dresses when my dad has important business functions and formal parties but it's not my clothing of choice. Kate went through her closet and mine and found a cute, front-button, burnt orange, tight, mid-thigh skirt with an oversized comfortable cream sweater, knee high stockings and my new brown ankle boots I brought with me for special events. I have to say, I actually look amazing. Kate also managed to tame my hair and it is straightened and cascades down my back. Luckily, she didn't cake my face with makeup as she agrees that my natural features are too good to cover up.

Kate was able to get me and herself ready all within an hour, she is so talented in that aspect. We were putting the final touches on ourselves when we hear a knock at the door. I freeze, I don't know if I am ready for this yet. But before I have anymore time to think about backing out, Kate has the door swinging open revealing Christian dressed to perfection.

"Hello ladies." Christian says with a smile

"Hi!"

"Kate Kavaughnah, it's good to see you again, how are you doing?" Christian says with a surprising tone.

"Hey Christian, long time no see. I'm doing pretty well. How have you been" Kate asks

"Not too bad, how is Ethan liking Duke?" Kate's brother, Ethan, graduated the same year as Christian and chose to go to Duke University for basketball.

"He loves it, and dad loves him going there, he won't stop talking about how Ethan is the star of the team. As for me, I'm just happy to be going to school with my best friend." Kate says while directing her eyes towards me and Christian's eyes follow and look directly at me.

"Aw yes, of course, Miss Ana. I must say, you look absolutely beautiful." He says

My face begins to heat up and I am sure my face is so red.

"Thanks, so should we get going?" I say, trying to get this night over and free from any embarrassment on my part.

The walk to the party only took a few minutes and we ended up in front of a huge mansion with the letters ΣΝ above the front door.

"It's my brother Elliot's fraternity, Sigma Nu. It may seem a little wild but don't worry, I'll stay with you the whole time." Christian says and it surprisingly calms me down knowing that he won't leave me alone and he knows who is throwing this party.

We make it through the door and it is so crowded with music blaring and people dancing and talking everywhere. Christian manages to lead us into the kitchen where there are all types of different drinks displayed on the counter.

"Well, well, well, look who managed to make it out tonight, and he's not alone." Some tall guy with blonde hair says to Christian while looking between Kate and me.

"Oh Elliot, you know I would never miss a chance to see you make a fool of yourself." Christian says while laughing and hugging who I now know is Christian's brother.

"And these beautiful ladies are Ana and Kate, my new neighbors. Kate is actually relate to Ethan Kavanaugh." Christian says

"No way! I miss Ethan, but how is it that Ethan never managed to mention how beautiful his sister is?" Elliot says while shifting closer to Kate.

"Ethan always did hold out on introducing me to is friends." Kate says with a flirtatious pout.

Oh no, I know where this is going, Kate is clearly attracted to Elliot and these things always end the same; she meets a guy, she catches feelings, she loses interest, he breaks up with her, and it all ends with her crying about it to me. I have been through this time and time again and every time I try to help her before it gets too far or tell her that the guy only broke up with her because of her lack of interest, she tells me that the ups and downs are all a part of finding love. Whatever.

Kate and Elliot have hit it off and they are flirting and laughing with each other, I might as well let her have this.

"Would you like to walk around a little bit?" Christian asks me.

"Um.. sure, Kate do you want to join us?" I ask, not expecting her to leave Elliot's side.

"Elliot needs a partner for beer pong, and you know how good I am at that game." Kate says with pleading eyes to let her go with Elliot.

"Of course, if you don't feel comfortable being left alone with Christian, I will stay with you." she whispers to me.

In all actuality, I feel completely comfortable around Christian, he and Kate are the only two I know at this party and Christian did tell me that he would stay with me the whole time.

"No, go and have fun." I say with a smile.

"Just be safe." I whisper to her with a serious face.

After that, her and Elliot are running off to what appears to be the dining room that is set up for beer pong.

"Well I guess that just leave you and me, is that alright?" Christian asks with sincerity and general concern.

I simply nod and give him a reassuring smile.

"Good, I will grab us each a drink then I will take you on a tour of the grounds" Christian says and before I can mention not wanting any alcohol Christian hands me a full red solo cup.

"Don't worry, it's soda. I'm not big into alcohol and we still have a book to go over later." he says with a smirk.

"Wow, I mean, thank you. That was very thoughtful of you. I have never drank before and my dad would kill me if he found out that I drank underage." I say.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" he says and begins to lead me to the outdoor patio.

The sun is just beginning to set and Christian has led us to a small couch tucked away in the corner away from all of the loud party-goers.

"I didn't think that we would be able to talk inside with how loud it is in there." Christian says.

Before I get a chance to respond, I see a tall blonde strutting towards us, calling out to Christian.

"Christian, OMG! How are you, I missed you!" She says without taking her eyes off of Christian.

"Gia" Christian simply states with a slight head nod.

"I didn't see you come in, are you here alone?" Gia asks.

How she can't see me literally RIGHT next to Christian, I have no idea.

"No, I brought Miss Ana here as my date. Now if you'll excu-"

"WHAT? DATE? But I thought you didn't date, that what you kept telling me last year. I told you when you were ready I would be waiting for you!" Gia says, clearly not thrilled that I was Christians first public date.

"Gia, stop, you are drawing attention to yourself. Plus, do you not remember me constantly telling you that it was never going to happen. Now, if you will excuse us, my date and I are going to go somewhere more… private." Christian says as he grabs my hand and begins to lead us away leaving a speechless Gia in our wake.

As we are walking away Christian leans in and whispers to me, "Ana, I am so sorry. I have never had any sort of relationship with anyone, much less Gia."

"Christian, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You only just met me." I say as I squeeze his hand, trying to help rid him of the embarrassment his face is showing over that whole debacle.

He nods his head and leads us into a grand library that is completely free of wild partiers. Shutting the door behind us.

"WOW" I begin to say before I lose all ability to speak as I take in how truly grand this library is. I have seen some of the biggest and best libraries through my travels with my father but this library appears so old and untouched.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. Last year during parties, I would escape here for some peace and quiet." He says while walking along the bookcases letting his finger lightly graze the spine of each book.

"It's the only room in the whole house that doesn't ever get used. Shocking, I know." Christian says with a sarcastic tone that leads into a smile on his face.

"What a shame, I could get lost in here for hours looking at all of this beauty" I say while admiring each and every book spine.

"I could say the same thing." Christian says and when I look up towards him I see that his grey eyes are looking directly into mine.

He isn't talking about me, is he? I mean, I know I am no ugly duckling but I am definitely no Miss America.

As I think about what he has said to me, I can feel myself blush and my cheeks begin to warm up and that heat is traveling down my neck. The two of us haven't broken eye contact nor said anything after his last comment. It is also in this moment that I realize that Christian and I have gravitated towards each other and are only inches apart.

I realize that this might all be too much given how I have just met Christian earlier today so with that, I break eye contact and focus my eyes back onto the books along the wall.

"Um, I have class tomorrow so maybe I should get going. I still have to read that book before Wednesday's class." I say while still refusing to make eye contact with him. I begin to make my way towards the door that separates this tiny piece of heaven from the booze fest on the other side.

"Wait! Ana, you don't have to go yet." Christian says while rushing towards me but before he can get to me I have slipped out of the room and into the crowd, making my way towards the dining room. Once I see Kate sitting in Elliot's lap, clearly having a good time. I quickly whisper in her ear, "Hey, I'm not feeling too good, I think I am going to head back."

"Oh no, are you sure? I can walk you back." Kate says with concern evident in her voice.

But not wanting to be here much longer I tell her, "No, you stay. Our dorm is only a short walk from here. I will text when I make it back."

She nods her head, accepting what I have told her. With that all sorted through, I quickly make my exit and return back to my dorm quickly and quietly. Once I have the door shut, I lean my back against it and let out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding for most of the evening. I begin to question if I made the right decision going out tonight. Whatever was happening between Christian and I in the library just became too intense for me.

After a few moment of leaning against the door I hear someone on the other side knocking.

"ANA! Please, just tell me what happened!" I hear Christian yell from the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"Wait! Ana, you don't have to go yet." I say after Ana tells me that she is leaving. I don't know what has just happened. We were talking and then we weren't. I was so lost in her eyes after telling her that I could get lost in her beauty and we ended up directly in front of each other, just staring into each others eyes, then she slipped out the door and away from the intense moment we were having.

After making it through the crowd to the dining room, I spot Elliot with Kate in his lap. Of course he is all over her, she is a pretty blonde, just Elliot's type.

"Elliot! You haven't seen Ana have you?!" I say with a slight panic in my voice.

"Chill man, she was just here." He says with a completely relaxed tone.

"She said she wasn't feeling good and was headed back to our dorm. She hasn't texted me, so she must not be back yet." Kate tells me.

After hearing that, I rush through the crowd of drunk idiots and out of the house. I begin jogging back to the dorm building. It takes me no time at all to get through the front door on the main level and up the stairs, taking them two at a time until I finally get to Ana's door.

"ANA! Please, just tell me what happened!" I say while knocking on her door. I feel like I deserve an explanation.

I hear movement on the other side so I know she is in there.

"Ana, please just talk to me. What happened?" I plead while continuing to knock.

"Is this about Gia-" I begin to say before the door begins to open.

I quickly make my way into the room and after shutting the door behind me I look directly towards Ana. She doesn't look mad, so it can't be what happened with Gia. She honestly looks scared. I don't know what I did to scare her but I feel terrible.

"Ana… are you okay?" I ask with a gentle tone as to not scare her in any way more than what I may have already done.

She nods her head yes. Her eyes are cast down towards the floor as she tried to avoid making eye contact with me. Her hands are tucked up into the sleeves of the oversized sweater she is wearing making her look so small. Even in this frightened state, she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"What happened back in the library Ana? Did I do something?" I ask hoping that it wasn't me that has made her so uncomfortable.

She shakes her head no.

I stay silent waiting for her to give me a response as to why she left so abruptly.

"I'm sorry that I left." She begins to say in a quiet tone.

"I was just a little overwhelmed, I had never been to a party before, and then the situation with Gia, and then that moment in the library… I have never experienced any of that before tonight." she says.

"Ana, I'm sorry about Gia-" I begin but am cut off.

"Chrstian! I am not mad that you had or didn't have a relationship with Gia. I'm not mad at all actually. I was just shocked that you mentioned, so clearly, that I was your date for the evening. Kate may have told me that you have never been known to go out on dates with anyone and I am just confused as to why you asked me." she says.

So this isn't jealousy or anger, this is insecurity. A smile begins to creep onto my face and I can't help but move closer to her. I gently grab her chin and tilt her head up so that I can look into her eyes.

"Ana, I asked you to be my date because I feel something when I am around you that I have never felt before. I asked you because you are not only intelligent but also extremely beautiful. That moment we had in the library lit something inside of me that I have never felt before." I begin to say while looking deep into her eyes, willing her to accept what I am telling her.

"Do you understand Ana? I asked you because I wanted to, simple as that." I say.

She shakes her head up and down while keeping her eyes locked in with mine, all while her face is still in my hands.

"Alright, now with that all settled, let's begin on this book that you need to read." I say while releasing her face and plopping myself into her desk chair, all with a smile on my face.

It takes her a moment to collect herself, but ultimately, she climbs up onto her bed with her back leaning against the wall and lets out a soft giggle.

"I'd like that." she says in a sweet tone.

With that misunderstanding behind us, we begin working on the book. Her skimming each page while I go into the details and interpretations of the storyline. More than once we have had to stop because she was laughing too hard at the accents I would give each character and the dramatics I would play up during a pivotal scene in the book.

I begin to realize that this is what we should have done from the beginning. Ana will never be a girl that enjoys going to parties and plastering a fake smile on her face while talking to a group of party drunks. No, Ana enjoys the quiet and intimate evening in with a book in her hand and good company around her.

At that moment I made a silent promise to myself to never let that Ana go.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

After working our way through the book, I finish reading the last page and close the book. I look over at the clock and see that it is already 9pm. I glance towards Christian who is now flopped across the rug that is in between mine and Kate's bed, on his phone. I can't help but stare and take in how handsome he truly is, he has a slight stubble on his face that leads into his defined jawline. As my eyes begin to descend lower down his face towards his chest, my stomach lets out a loud grumble and I remember that I haven't eaten today.

After the grumbling has stopped, Christian slowly looks up from his phone towards me with an expression I can't read.

I can feel my cheeks beginning to heat up from the embarrassment.

"Ana, was that your stomach?" Christian asks with a neutral tone.

"Um… yeah, I haven't had a chance to eat today." I mumble with my eyes cast down, hoping he doesn't see how red my face is.

He begins to get up and for a second I think he is leaving until he puts his hand out towards me.

"Let me fix that then." he simply says.

Before I even give myself a second to think about this, I place my hand into his and with that we begin heading out of the dorm.

As we are walking down the same street we walked down earlier for the party I begin to wonder if he is taking me back to the party, even after everything I told him earlier.

"Hey Christian… I don't really want to go back to the party. I don't think that's my scene." I begin to say, hoping he understands that I really don't want to go back.

"Ana, I may have only met you today but I think I know you well enough to know not to bring you to another party. That is not where we are heading anyways though. I happen to know of someplace that you might enjoy slightly more than the party." He says as we continue walking down the street with our hands still connected.

We walk past the party, which appears to be even more crazy than it was earlier, until we make it to a run down building at the end of the dimly lit street. I begin to tense up with the thought of what could happen on this poorly lit street with no other pedestrians around.

As he might sense, my body begins to tense up, Christian gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ana, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. This is a small little mom and pop shop that I discovered last year. They have the best comfort food." He tells me, which does help me begin to relax.

As we make our way into the restaurant the atmosphere is completely different than it was on the outside. I start looking around and I get an overwhelming sense of home. The interior is what one might imagine if they were in a cabin in the woods. There is a fireplace that is producing enough heat that I can feel it from the opposite side of the room. The lighting has a warm dim that one might say creates a romantic ambiance.

As we travel further into the restaurant, Christian leads me to a booth in the corner closest to the fire place.

Before we even have time to get settled into the booth, we hear a high pitched shriek coming from where the kitchen is located. When I look over I see the most adorable elderly lady making her way towards our booth.

"Ah! My Christian, he comes back just for me. I thought I would never see you again." She starts saying while cupping Christians face in her frail hands. I can't help but smile at this adorable reunion between the two.

"Nonna, I could never forget about you." Christian sweely says while taking her hands into his and places gentle kisses along the tops of them.

"Down boy, that's my woman." says a large gentleman who places his arm around the elderly woman's waist, while setting a bowl of delicious looking pasta onto the table.

"Vic, like I have told you before, one day Nonna will leave you and come searching for me and you can bet I will take her in with open arms." Christian says with a big smile on his face.

All three of them begin to break out in laughter until the elderly woman looks over towards me and lets out a loud gasp.

"Of course. Nonna, Vic, let me introduce you to the beautiful Ana. It is her first year here at WSU. Ana, this is Nonna and Vic, they own this place." Christian says while gesturing around him.

"Dear, Christian is finally introducing us to a girlfriend!" Nonna says to Vic with a wide smile plaster on her face.

"Oh.. uh Christian and I aren't, you know, together". I say to her.

"All in due time then, my dear. I have a sixth sense for these things." Nonna says while cupping my burning red cheek in her hand.

Vic and Christian both let out big laughs as she says that.

"Alright darling, let's get you out of here and let these two have some time alone. Christian, as usual, it's on the house so eat to your heart's delight. Ana, please pick anything you want. Christian is family in our hearts and if he is bringing you here then you must be pretty special. Enjoy" Vic says while directing Nonna back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that Ana. I came here at the beginning of last year when Elliot was off doing God knows what and my other friends were all busy. Nonna and Vic are good people, they took me in so to speak and made sure I was always fed." Christian says while he begins to dig into the bowl of pasta that Vic brought over.

I smile at his explanation because he looks so carefree and it was obvious that he cares a great deal about Nonna and Vic.

Without saying anything more, we both dig into the pasta that Vic brought over and after a while, we have ordered 3 more bowls of pasta to share.

I honestly can't remember the last time that I have had this much fun with someone. After we had finished the first bowl and my stomach was no longer grumbling, Christian and I started swapping stories about our childhood.

Christian is the middle child with Elliot being two years older and Mia being just a year younger than I am and a senior in High School. He also mentions that he has two loving parents, his mother is an accomplished doctor and his father is a prestigious lawyer.

Christian told me all about the trouble he and Elliot would get into growing up and each story is funnier than the last.

When Christian asked me about my home life, at first I was unsure of how much I should share but I figured since he was so open with me, that I should do the same.

I started by telling him all about Ray and how he raised me all by himself while growing his company. Growing up with Ray had its challenges because he doesn't show too many emotions due to his own background but we did it together and I must say that Ray did an amazing job raising me.

After I told Christian about my childhood with Ray, he just stared at me.

"Ana, is your dad Ray Steele, owner of Steele Inc.?" he asks

"Yeah…. Why? Have you met my dad before?" I ask him

"No, but in all honesty, I have looked up to your father for years. The way that he grew his business and all the success that he has acquired. It's truly inspiring. I didn't know that he had a daughter." Christian says

"Yeah, daddy would let me go to the events but would never let me get photographed. He also has a stake in all major publications to ensure that I was never written about. He didn't want me to get wrapped up with all of that drama and honestly I am so thankful he did all that for me, it has allowed me to have a normal childhood." I tell him.

"Of course he would do that for you, see this is exactly why I look up to him, he is simply a remarkable man." Christian says.

"Yeah, he is the best." I say with a proud smile.

Seeing Christian basically fangirl over my father gives me an idea. "You know, since you introduced me to Nonna and Vic, people you consider extremely important in your life, maybe you can accompany me to the Coping Together Gala my father attends every year, he told me this year that I can finally go. It's in two weeks and I know that he is going to be there, you can finally meet your role model." I suggest to him.

Christian begins breaking into a huge grin then starts laughing. Before my mind starts to wonder why he is laughing at my suggestion he speaks up.

"Ana, the Coping Together Gala is actually put on by my family and no, I don't want to accompany you." he says.

My head immediately drops and as a tear slowly begins to form, Christian gently lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Because I would love for you to accompany me to the Coping Together Gala." He whispers to me.


End file.
